


Спасение утопающих

by akino_ame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В первый раз Ханамия приходит к нему на следующий день после операции.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасение утопающих

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Не вычитано.  
> 2\. Начало было написано еще в июне прошлого года, когда манга еще не была закончена. И PWP-шный драббл с кинками стал совсем не драбблом. хДД  
> 3\. Матчасть местами прихрамывает на обе ноги.  
> 4\. Иногда довольно флаффно.  
> 5\. Если бы не игра в теплой компании, я бы писала фик еще долго. Спасибо вам.  
> 6\. Написано в рамках ф-моба для Spiky.

1

В первый раз Ханамия приходит к нему на следующий день после операции. Он прячет руки в карманы, насмешливо приподнимает уголки губ и становится у окна, напротив кровати Теппея. Весеннее солнце бьет ему в спину, поэтому лицо Ханамии не разглядеть, но Теппей уверен: все еще улыбается. Черный силуэт на фоне синего-синего неба.

В палате работает телевизор; новости уже закончились, и молоденькая девушка-диктор рассказывает о погоде. Днем малооблачно, без осадков, плюс двадцать один, ветер до пяти метров в секунду.

Ханамия молчит, и солнечные лучи путаются в его волосах. 

Внутри поднимается жаркая волна злости, обжигает легкие. Боль вгрызается в колено, ползет вверх по мускулам, кажется, глодает кости, словно голодная собака. Обезболивающее не помогает, может, только чуть-чуть приглушает то темное, что проступает изнутри. Поэтому Теппей рад визиту Ханамии: его можно ненавидеть всей душой, тот будет только счастлив.

— Ты жалок, Киёши, — тихо говорит тот. Девушка по телевизору предупреждает: ночью возможен небольшой дождь.

— Может быть, — соглашается Теппей. — Ты зачем пришел?

— Просто так. Уже и навестить тебя нельзя, — пожимает плечами Ханамия. — Я был тут рядом, решил, дай забегу посмотреть, как ты тут. Тебе больно?

Он кивает на приподнятую ногу, обложенную компрессом.

— Не очень, — отвечает Теппей, — но больно. 

Ханамия хитер и очень внимателен, ему нет смысла лгать. Обойти Ханамию можно только в честной игре. Вот такой парадокс: уложить Ханамию на лопатки жульничая — невозможно. Теппей сжимает зубы так, что, кажется, еще немного и они раскрошатся в мелкую пыль.

— Это хорошо. Ума у тебя нет, и уже не будет. Так, может, опыт получишь какой, — Ханамия подходит ближе. — Ты бледный и мокрый, плохо выглядишь, — в его голосе звучит такое наслаждение, что Теппею хочется ударить. — Принести тебе зеркало?

— Не подходи ближе, — предупреждает он. Нельзя бить людей просто за то, что они приходят навестить в больнице. И за то, что их слова кусают еще больнее, чем щипцы медсестры, делающей перевязку, тоже нельзя. 

— А то что? Убьешь? — Ханамия смеется своим тягучим, похожим на мед смехом. — Не уверен, что для тебя это новость, но сейчас ты не боец, Киёши. Ты даже встать не можешь, уверен, какая-нибудь смазливая медсестра приносит тебе судно, чтобы ты мог помочиться. 

Ханамия тянется к его лбу и издевательски ласково, невесомо проводит пальцами по коже. От его прикосновения становится холодно, бьет ознобом, и Теппей слабо отмахивается ладонью, как от надоедливого насекомого. 

— Ханамия, зря ты явился, — хрипло выдыхает он. Боль становится еще сильнее, колено пылает, бинты липнут к коже, а, может, там уже и кожи нет — только мясо. Злость помогает пережить, вытерпеть, как раньше помогало стремление снова играть с Сейрин. — Иди, куда шел, а ко мне не лезь больше.

— Рядом с моим домом есть старая площадка. — Ханамия приподнимает уголок губ, словно Теппей действует точно по его плану. — Там отвратительное кольцо, помятое, неровное, с щита облупилась краска, но играть можно. И, знаешь, обязательно схожу туда. Снег сошел, асфальт подсох — самое время для стритбола. — Ханамия теперь уже смеется, ни капли не скрываясь, лучится довольством. — Сейчас выражение твоего лица бесценно. — Теппей стискивает пальцы еще сильнее, сжимает простынь. Злость затмевает боль, та отступает на задний план и теперь уже кажется мелким неудобством.

Ханамия улыбается, наклоняется к самому уху — Теппей даже сквозь запах лекарств и мази чувствует его аромат, от него пахнет озоном, как после хорошей грозы над Токио, — и шепчет чуть слышно: 

— Помнишь, на Зимнем кубке ты предлагал сыграть, Киёши? Давай сыграем, если ты встанешь, конечно. И я с удовольствием сломаю тебе вторую ногу. Для симметрии. 

Его дыхание щекочет шею, а длинные волосы — скулу. Последнее звучит совсем тихо:

— И вообще, раз болит, значит, еще живое.

Теппей шумно втягивает воздух, резко поворачивает голову. Рядом с ним уже никого нет. В палате пусто, прогноз погоды давно кончился, вместо него — блок яркой и бессмысленной рекламы. 

Он закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает — среди смеси больничных запахов уже и не различить других. Ну и черт с ним, с Ханамией!

Теппей уверен, что ему померещилось. Лекарств, которыми его пичкают, хватит, чтобы увидеть, что угодно. Глядишь, скоро рядом и Хьюга покажется. Или даже Рико. Теппей представляет ее, насупленную, хмурую, и ему сразу же хочется скорее выздороветь, чтобы не расстраивать друзей. Прав Ханамия, сейчас он выглядит не ахти, хорошо что они не могут его видеть.

Хьюга бы испугался, наверное. Отводил глаза, поправлял очки и косился бы на дверь. Рико бы закусила губу и говорила о всякой всячине. А еще винила бы себя. Теппей такого не хочет. Он поправится, встанет на ноги и вернется в Японию обычным. 

А Ханамия… Они еще сыграют, если это, конечно, не привиделось Теппею. Но откуда было взяться Ханамии в Америке? Не специально же он прилетел, чтобы доставать его.

2

Второй раз тот появляется ненадолго.

Он заглядывает в палату и пристально наблюдает, как медсестра осторожно растирает Теппею ногу. 

— Больно? — спрашивает девушка, заметив, что Теппей стиснул кулаки. У нее чудесные голубые глазищи в пол-лица и ярко-розовые губы. Теппею она нравится — приятная, перед такой надо держать лицо.

— Нет-нет. Все в порядке, — лжет он с ужасным акцентом. 

— Сейчас должно болеть, — говорит она. — Совсем скоро перестанет.

Медсестра улыбается ему и снова принимается за массаж. У нее очень сильные руки, массаж совсем не мягкий, и Теппей морщится. По спине растекается холодок, волоски на руках встают дыбом. Взгляд Ханамии, кажется, вот-вот прожжет в нем дырку.

Ханамия щурит глаза, ухмыляется так, словно может прочитать мысли Теппея, и уходит прочь. Чуть слышно хлопает дверь. Медсестра — Джейн — отрывается от колена Теппея и смотрит на закрывшуюся дверь, пожимает плечами. 

Она кокетничает еще какое-то время: заботливо поправляет Теппею подушку, щекотно проводит кончиками пальцев по голой ступне. От Джейн пахнет приторно сладкими духами, которые даже перебивают запах больницы. Теппей широко улыбается, вдыхает полной грудью, и среди звонкого, леденцового аромата ему слышится запах Токио после хорошей летней грозы.

Он бы и рад отвлечься и пофлиртовать, но мысли его невольно возвращаются к Ханамии. Дверь захлопнулась, это ему не померещилось, Джейн это тоже услышала. Пока он размышляет, Джейн заканчивает с массажем и обещает зайти позже. Теппей рассеяно кивает.

Значит, Ханамия все-таки здесь, в Америке. Что могло ему тут понадобиться, Теппей не знает. Но собирается спросить в следующий раз. В том, что Ханамия вернется, он не сомневается.

В часы посещения к нему приходит Кагами.

— Как чувствуешь себя, семпай? — Он бухает на тумбочку пакет с апельсинами и бананами, затравленно озирается по сторонам и подтаскивает стул ближе к постели.

— Очень хорошо, — врет Теппей. Кагами — не Ханамия, он не заметит лжи. Ему просто не хочется, чтобы Кагами переживал, и так вон дерганный, сидит будто на иголках.

— Я рад. — Кагами сжимает пальцами колени, стискивает джинсы и явно не знает, что еще сказать. Теппей почти видит, как Куроко шлет ему письмо-напоминание: «Не забудь проведать Киёши-семпая. Купи фруктов и отвлеки его от мыслей о болезни».

Это не он заботится о команде, это команда заботится о нем и поддерживает.

— Как дела, Кагами? — спрашивает Теппей. Молчание, которое повисает в палате, кажется можно пощупать. Оно неуютное и слишком острое, больно колется, Кагами явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, и Теппей хочет помочь ему.

— Хорошо! — воодушевляется тот и поднимает глаза от одеяла. — Родители рады. Кстати, семпай, Куроко передавал привет от всех. — Теппей чуть заметно усмехается, и Кагами снова отводит глаза, явно ищет безопасную тему для разговора. — Вчера я гулял по городу. На той площадке, где мы раньше играли…

Он умолкает. На щеках Кагами появляется румянец, краснотой наливаются кончики ушей. 

— Это хорошо. — Голос Теппея звучит бодро. — Навестить приятелей — отличная идея. Там очень жарко?

Кагами громко сопит и дергает свою толстовку за собачку замка. Та расходится с громким, звонким «вжик», и Кагами трет пальцами горло. Словно ему мало воздуха и нечем дышать в больнице. Теппей его отлично понимает: он и сам с трудом дышал смесью лекарств и дезинфицирующих веществ первые два дня, а на третий уже привык. 

— Нет, ветер прохладный. Но теплее, чем в Токио. Здесь всегда теплее.

Теппей снова вспоминает о Ханамии, и внутри комом ворочается любопытство

— Ко мне вчера приходил Ханамия, — тихо говорит Теппей. Кагами хмурит брови, смотрит непонимающе. Наблюдать за ним интересно: на его лице отражается все, о чем он думает, и Теппей пытается угадать, что тот скажет следующим. 

— Тот, кто… из-за которого ты тут, семпай? 

Теппей кивает, и Кагами стискивает кулаки. 

— Что ему было надо? — Кагами зол и растерян. Он пытается понять, что было нужно Ханамии, но никак не может найти подходящий повод. — Билеты недешевые, чтобы просто так летать из Токио в Лос-Анджелес.

Теппей бы рад ответить ему, но он и сам не знает. 

Первые дни колено болит, и по ночам Теппей не может спать. Он смотрит в снежно-белый потолок, который темнота красит в сизо-серый и крепко стискивает зубы, чтобы не стонать. Иногда, когда совсем плохо, он представляет, как Ханамия играет в стритбол на той самой старой площадке, о которой тот рассказывал. 

Он ясно видит, как Ханамия стучит мячом о выщербленный асфальт, слышит звон удара, когда мяч бьется о щит, и чувствует дрожь воздуха. Ханамия издевательски улыбается и, не глядя, швыряет мяч в корзину. Тот падает вниз неохотно, покружив по железному ободу кольца.

Кажется, даже ладони пахнут резиной и пылью, и Теппей сжимает пальцы в кулак. До боли хочется сыграть по-настоящему. И он обещает себе, что обязательно поправится, встанет и побросает мяч в кольцо на той самой растреклятой площадке.

3

Ханамия приходит рано утром. 

Еще только занимается рассвет, и Теппей, забывшийся тревожным сном, просыпается. На его руках проступают мурашки, от холода сводит пальцы, кажется, даже волоски на ногах встают дыбом. Тонкое одеяло не спасает от озноба. Наверное, у него поднялась температура, и это очень плохо.

Ханамия стоит у окна и разглядывает раскинувшийся внизу город. В сумерках, которые предшествуют рассвету, его щека и подбородок кажутся серовато-белыми. Как давно Ханамия в его палате, Теппей не знает, от того, что тот наблюдал за ним во сне, становится совсем неуютно.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спрашивает Теппей. — Как пробрался в больницу? 

— Это невежливо, Киёши, — тихо усмехается Ханамия. — Кто мог знать, что у тебя по утрам такое дурное настроение. Не с той ноги встал? — заботливо уточняет он. 

Ханамия — это Ханамия, у него всегда собственные правила игры. Сегодня Ханамия хочет поиграть в светский визит.

Теппей глубоко вдыхает — от ледяного воздуха мерзнет нос, губы немеют, — и говорит:

— Доброе утро.

— Рад видеть тебя, Киёши, сегодня ты отлично выглядишь, — Ханамия закусывает губу и в притворном изумлении приоткрывает глаза. — Почему же ты в больнице?

— Ничего серьезного, — улыбается Теппей, ознобом пробирает до костей, кажется, будто он коркой льда покрывается с головы до ног. Зубы стучат, когда он продолжает: — Скоро встану на ноги и вернусь в Японию. Но сначала пару дней погреюсь на солнце.

Он трет ладонью о ладонь, пытаясь согреться, прижимает тыльную сторону ко лбу. Горячий, но и сама ладонь ледяная, кончиков пальцев он не чувствует. Теппею кажется, что еще немного и дыхание сорвется с губ облачком пара. И он не понимает: действительно ли в комнате так холодно, или у него просто поднялась температура. 

Ханамия подходит ближе, садится на краешек постели и проводит рукой по своим волосам. На вид они очень жесткие, блестят в скупом свете ночника. У Ханамии тонкое запястье, круглая косточка выпирает из-под темно-синего свитера.

— Надо же, — тянет Ханамия. — Если не умеешь врать — не пытайся. — Он сутулит плечи, словно его тянет вниз что-то тяжелое. — Надеюсь, ты и вправду решил с этим справиться, Киёши. В прошлый раз ты хотел снова сыграть с Сейрин… 

Он обрывает себя, будто сказал что-то лишнее, то, чего никогда не должен был произносить. На щеках его проступают желваки, взгляд становится острой бритвой. И Теппей понимает: Ханамия никогда не забывал про него. Ни тогда, ни сейчас.

Холод ползет по рукам вверх, лижет запястья, но Теппей не шевелится.

Кажется, вокруг стихают и без того неясные звуки спящей больницы, умолкает Лос-Анджелес за окном, даже Теппей старается дышать тише и реже. Молчание разливается между ними, словно спокойные воды лесного пруда. 

На его поверхности — ряска и листва, но кто знает, что скрывается под ними. 

Ханамия оборачивается через плечо, смотрит на голое колено Теппея — оказывается, одеяло давно сползло, — и от взгляда его по коже жаркой волной расходятся мурашки. Ханамия тянется к его ноге, осторожно проводит пальцами по щиколотке, обводит косточку, едва-едва задевает кончиком ногтя ступню.

— Что ты делаешь? — хрипло спрашивает Теппей. Тот молчит и больше не улыбается. Лицо его становится сосредоточенным, уходит злость, вертикальная морщинка между бровей разглаживается.

Его прикосновения необычные, слишком нежные. Когда Ханамия кладет ладонь на повязку, Теппей невольно ждет, что тот вцепится изо всех сил в самое больное место. Но вместо этого боль растворяется в осторожных касаниях. Ханамия гладит его по внутренней стороне бедра, и от каждого его движения перехватывает дыхание. Внутри тает ледяной ком, воздух становится теплее.

Его больше не бьет ознобом, наоборот, Теппею кажется, что прикосновения Ханамии обжигают. Он шумно дышит, но не может выговорить ни слова. Вопросы и возражения застревают в горле, и Теппей с силой кусает губу. 

Ханамия уже поглаживает рядом с пахом, кружит у мошонки, и Теппей чувствует, что у него встает. Встает на ласковые руки Ханамии. Тот проводит пальцем по трусам, и Теппея прошивает сладкой судорогой. Низ живота, кажется, наполняется жидким огнем, он растекается по сосудам, достигает каждой клеточки.

На трусах расползается влажное пятно, член натягивает белую ткань. Теппею до ужаса хочется сунуть ладонь в трусы и подрочить. Ханамия поднимает взгляд и широко, довольно ухмыляется. Его глаза блестят, словно он пьяный, радужка становится ярче, цветом походит на мшистый камень. 

— Так и знал, что ты ненормальный, — громко говорит он, и Теппей вздрагивает. В голосе Ханамии столько превосходства, что Теппей невольно улыбается. Оказывается, молчать с Ханамией — очень уютно. Гораздо лучше, чем слушать его едкие подначки.

Тот легко проводит пальцами по животу в последний раз и поднимается с постели. Стоящий член отзывается на прикосновение ноющей болью, тянет яйца, и Теппею вдруг становится стыдно. Взгляд Ханамии хлесткий, словно удар бича, и Теппей невольно сжимается, кладет ладонь на трусы, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыться. Потом вспоминает про одеяло и с облегчением накрывается им до самого подбородка. 

— Прячешься, Киёши? — спрашивает Ханамия, и отходит к окну, снова смотрит на сонный еще Лос-Анджелес. Солнце уже раскидывает над городом золотистую сеть, вдалеке негромко звенит телефон. — Лучше бы сделал приятно нам обоим. — Теппей смотрит непонимающе, а тот прибавляет хриплым шепотом: — Подрочи себе.

Слова Ханамии звучат приказом, и Теппей сжимает, наконец, член через трусы. Он стонет от облегчения, проводит вверх и вниз, а потом стягивает белье ниже, забыв про стыд и смущение. 

Щеки Ханамии горят румянцем, кончики ушей краснеют, он облизывает губы и прячет руки в карманы брюк. Теппей замечает, что у него тоже стоит. Он дрочит быстро, сильно оттягивает крайнюю плоть, растирает смазку по члену и задыхается от возбуждения, понимая, что кончить не успеет. Рядом негромко хлопает дверь — начинается утренний обход. 

Теппей разочарованно стонет и с трудом останавливается, в то же мгновение в палату входит медсестра. Она не обращает внимания на застывшего Ханамию и тепло улыбается Теппею:

— О, кто у нас уже проснулся! Доброе утро.

— Доброе утро, — он кивает в ответ. 

— Сейчас сделаем укольчик и потом — завтрак, — говорит она. Медсестра ловко перетягивает ему руку жгутом и щебечет о чем-то непонятном — Теппей выхватывает только некоторые слова. В любом случае, она здорово отвлекает, потому что когда он поднимает глаза, Ханамия уже успевает выскользнуть из палаты. 

Когда щебечущая медсестра выходит, Теппей устало откидывается на подушку. Член уже не стоит болезненно напряженный, но ноет от неудовлетворенности. Но все же Ханамия был неправ: по утрам у него отличное настроение. 

Теппей впервые после операции улыбается по-настоящему. В душе его царит спокойствие — он больше не чувствует злости и ненависти. В предрассветных сумерках в Ханамии проглянуло человечное, человеческое, и Теппей радуется тому, что он все же был прав. Ханамия неплохой человек. 

Кагами снова приходит после обеда. В этот раз у него нет фруктов, зато он украдкой сует в тумбочку промасленный пакет, откуда идет божественный аромат фастфуда.

— Гамбургер и картошка, — шепотом поясняет он и опять подтаскивает ближе стул.

— Спасибо, — с чувством говорит Теппей. От больничной пресной еды уже мутит, и сейчас у Теппея бегут слюнки. — Давай сюда.

Пока он ест, Кагами снова передает ему приветы от Сейрин, рассказывает о новостях и обещает в следующий раз принести ноутбук.

— Давно надо было, чтобы тебе было тут чем заняться, семпай. Кстати, я говорил с Куроко, ну сказал, что Ханамия к тебе приходил. Он говорил что у него, у Ханамии, а не у Куроко, замашки маньяка. И еще что-то про стокгольмский синдром. — Теппей фыркает и едва не давится соломкой. Пальцы его блестят от масла, когда он вытирает губы. — Потом трубку забрал Хьюга-семпай и начал кричать, чтобы я от тебя не отходил, вдруг тот вернется, чтобы закончить грязное дело, а потом связь прервалась.

Теппей громко смеется с набитым ртом. Хьюга в своем репертуаре, и он не удивится, если связь прервалась от того, что вмешалась Рико. Он с трудом проглатывает громадный кусок гамбургера и хлопает Кагами по ноге:

— Не переживай, Кагами, в больнице Ханамия ничего не сможет сделать. Он сегодня снова приходил. — В паху снова теплеет, возбуждение сыплется на кожу мелкой ледяной крошкой от одних только воспоминаний.

Кагами только качает головой с сомнением, явно собираясь защищать его, Теппея, даже ценой своей жизни, если встретит тут Ханамию.

— Слушай, Кагами, сейчас ведь каникулы, что Хьюга и Куроко делают вместе?

— Они просто ходили на пикник, — говорит Кагами. В его голосе звучит сожаление, кажется, Кагами соскучился по Сейрин. Теппей тоже скучает, и желание выздороветь и вернуться как можно скорее разгорается в груди с удвоенной силой.

Когда Кагами собирается уходить, он сует в руку Теппея цветную «раскладушку».

— Как я раньше не додумался, семпай! Я забил туда свой номер, звони, если что. Вдруг этот Ханамия снова будет тут, или просто поговорить, Киёши-семпай.

Теппей улыбается: Кагами отличный парень. Он рад быть ему другом.

4

Теппей ждет, что Ханамия снова появится, но тот словно сквозь землю провалился. Ночами Теппей беззвучно дрочит, вспоминая, как гладил и ласкал его Ханамия.

На четвертый день после операции Теппею разрешают осторожно разрабатывать ногу. Колено больше не болит так, словно вот-вот развалится на куски. Оно ноет, но эта тягучая боль привычна. 

Та миленькая голубоглазая медсестра Джейн делает ему массаж и помогает разминать ногу. От нее все так же остро пахнет леденцами, словно она съедает целую горсть перед тем, как зайти в палату. У нее маленькие мягкие ладони и очаровательные пухлые губы. 

Джейн флиртует и строит глазки. 

— Если бы я знала, что в Японии все такие красивые, — кокетливо говорит она, — я бы обязательно съездила туда на каникулы. 

Она говорит очень чисто, мелодично, и Теппей понимает почти все. А еще ужасно смущается своего кошмарного выговора. Джейн высоко смеется, мнет неожиданно сильными пальцами его бедро, и Теппей невольно стонет. У него встает, и это отлично видно под тонкой простыней.

Джейн перетекает к нему ближе, крепко целует и шепчет на ухо:

— Сегодня ночью я дежурю. 

На губах остается карамельный вкус, и Теппей с нетерпением ждет вечера.

С наступлением сумерек, когда в палатах гаснет верхний свет, Джейн проскальзывает внутрь и притворяет за собой дверь. Белая шапочка кокетливо сдвинута набок, тонкую талию, кажется, можно обхватить двумя пальцами. Джейн облизывает губы, распускает чопорную косу, и длинные волосы рассыпаются по плечам. Она такая красивая, что у Теппея перехватывает дыхание.

Он кладет ладони на ее бедро, чуть сжимает и притягивает к себе. Джейн утягивает его в долгий, сладкий поцелуй, и Теппею кажется, что он слышит громкое презрительное фырканье Ханамии.

Он вскидывается, и Джейн удивленно оглядывается вместе с ним, стараясь понять, что насторожило Теппея.

В палате кроме них никого нет.

Ему разрешают подниматься, и даже прогуливаться по палате под присмотром персонала. Ханамия больше не показывается, и Теппей даже раз спрашивает у Кагами. Тот отрицательно качает головой. 

— Не знаю, семпай, может он тебе просто приснился?

— Конечно, — смеется он, — аж четыре раза. — На лице Кагами жирными буквами написано осуждение. И Теппей вдруг жалеет, что вообще напомнил о Ханамии. — А, может, и вправду во сне, — вспомнив ласковые, невесомые прикосновения, соглашается он. — Может и приснился.

А через неделю Теппея и вовсе выписывают.

Операция прошла успешно, осложнений нет, перелеты на самолете не запрещены, и Теппей с радостью покупает билет до Токио. Домой.

— Семпай, — зовет Кагами по дороге в аэропорт, — ты же хотел посмотреть на океан с этой стороны.

— Думаю, он не слишком отличается, — тихо отвечает Теппей. — Океан — он везде океан, бескрайнее водная гладь, сливающаяся с небом.

Теппей улыбается и крепко стискивает пальцами трость. Оказывается, ему даже не нужны океан и пляж, и солнце Лос-Анджелеса, так он скучает по Токио. Но, конечно, сильнее всего по близким и ребятам из Сейрин. А еще он безумно хочет увидеть Ханамию.

5

Сначала Теппей находит его страничку в фэйсбуке, но записей на стене не появляется давно.

Теппей, поколебавшись немного, пишет сообщение: «Привет. Я вернулся в Токио и хотел поблагодарить за то, что навещал меня в больнице. Спасибо». 

Поблагодарил, а дальше что?

Всеми правдами и неправдами, придумав историю, от которой у него самого сводило зубы, Теппей выясняет адрес в школе Ханамии. 

— Да-да, Ханамия Макото мой друг. Навещал меня в больнице, пока я лежал там на операции. — Он указывает на ногу. — Знаете, так совпало: два земляка в чужой стране… Ханамия-кун оставил мне свой планшет. И телефон с адресом тоже, а я по забывчивости сунул куда-то бумажку. Теперь вот хочу вернуть ему.

И Теппей улыбается искренне-искренне учительнице, которая вызвалась ему помочь. Он сам почти верит в свою историю. В конце концов, она правдива — он действительно лежал в больнице, Ханамия действительно приходил, и он его давний знакомый.

Ама-сан тоже улыбается, но сочувственно, справляется о его здоровье и исчезает на десять минут. Вернувшись, она сует ему в руку бумажку с адресом и желает скорейшей поправки. Теппею не стыдно. 

На площадку он приходит ближе к вечеру, уже тонут в сумерках кроны деревьев, и свежая листва на ветках кажется чешуйками. Найти адрес оказалось несложно, а вот найти самого Ханамию — проблема. Почему-то Ханамия, который появлялся в Америке, и Ханамия, отсутствующий в Японии — это повод для беспокойства. Что-то не дает Теппею забыть о нем и спать спокойно.

Площадка — это не единственная его зацепка, но Теппей надеется, что сможет встретиться с Ханамией сам. Вот он и ходит на старую заброшенную площадку по вечерам. Добираться туда на метро — полчаса, и тем более кроме физиолечения и упражнений врачи советовали Теппею побольше находиться на свежем воздухе, вот он и находится: сидит на потрепанной скамейке, откуда площадка и ближайшие дома видны как на ладони. Особенно обшарпанная коричневая дверь с табличкой «143».

С каждым разом уверенность, что Ханамия появится, блекнет. Через неделю вместо того, чтобы идти на площадку, Теппей звонит ему в дверь. Он старается перенести вес своего тела на здоровую ногу, чтобы колено ныло меньше, кажется, он сегодня ходил слишком много. Двери открывает невысокая, очень худая женщина с бледным лицом.

— Здравствуйте, — говорит Теппей, — я могу увидеть Ханамию-куна? 

— Здравствуйте, — тихо отвечает женщина, Теппей замечает, что ее губы подрагивают, — а вы кто? Зачем вам Макото?

У нее темные волосы и зеленоватые глаза, совсем как у Ханамии. 

— Меня зовут Киёши Теппей, я его друг. Несколько дней назад я вернулся из Америки, и теперь навещаю друзей. — Он улыбается. Если ты улыбаешься, тебе доверяют. — Ханамия-кун говорил мне, что если я поправлюсь, мы снова поиграем в баскетбол. Я сейчас не лучший игрок, но хотел просто повидаться с ним.

Лицо женщины меняется, губы кривятся, между бровей пролегает морщинка. Она выглядит так, словно вот-вот расплачется, и Теппею почему-то страшно услышать то, что она скажет.

— Его здесь нет. Макото в больнице.

— Я подожду его на улице, там очень удобная скамейка, как раз под деревьями. Когда он вернется?

— Не ждите, Киёши-сан.

— Почему? — спрашивает Теппей. Что-то не складывается. Что Ханамии делать в больнице? — Он навещает кого-то? Или с ним что-то случилось? 

Женщина прижимает к губам тонкие пальцы — фаланги отчетливо видны, синие вены проступают сквозь кожу. Округлая косточка на запястье выглядывает из-под рукава рубашки. 

— Что с вами? Вам плохо? 

Она мотает головой и распахивает дверь шире, пропуская Теппея внутрь. Когда она поднимает глаза — зеленые, с редкими щеточками ресниц, — в них стоят слезы.

6

В больницу он идет на следующий день, и за пятнадцать минут до начала часов приема сидит на лавке у госпиталя. Наверное, надо было купить апельсинов или яблок, или что обычно приносят в больницу. Кагами точно покупал ему апельсины. Теппей поднимается с лавки и идет к магазину.

Три оранжевых, похожих на маленькие баскетбольные мячи, апельсина и два зеленых яблока в полупрозрачном пакете смотрятся убого и скупо. Подумав, Теппей добавляет в пакет плитку шоколада.

Если Ханамия уже довольно давно лежит в больнице, как он мог оказаться в Америке? Теппею все больше кажется, что там он сходил с ума. От сильнодействующих лекарств у него были галлюцинации, не иначе. 

В больнице появляется ощущение, что он пытается проникнуть на закрытую правительством территорию — его несколько раз останавливают, спрашивают куда он, а суровые медсестры совсем не похожи на милую, приветливую Джейн. Теппей вспоминает, как он сам лежал в больнице год назад — она была немного другой, скорее походила на санаторий.

Он ждет, что его не пустят к Ханамии в палату, что придется преодолевать очередной бастион в виде медсестры, но выходит иначе. Лечащий врач, Мато, очень любезен и просит наоборот приходить почаще. 

— Ханамия-сан много работает и бывает здесь редко. А с такими больными необходимо проводить время. Мы верим, что так он быстрее пойдет на поправку.

Ханамия лежит на кровати, опутанный трубками, будто паутиной. Лицо кажется совсем белым, а рот прикрывает крепеж для дыхательной трубки. Почему-то Теппей думал, что выглядеть он будет хуже.

— Значит, авария? Мато-сан, а когда?.. 

«А когда он поправится», — хочет спросить Теппей, но отчего-то не может. Ханамия не кажется больным, скорее очень крепко спящим. 

— Тяжелая черепно-мозговая травма — это не шутки. К сожалению, никаких прогнозов, Киёши-сан. Отек понемногу спал, сломанная рука срослась, а в сознание он не приходит. И мы не можем сказать: проснется ли он сию минуту, завтра или через год. Но надо верить, я говорил это Ханамии-сан. 

— Мато-сан, пройдемте со мной, пожалуйста. — В палату заглядывает медсестра. 

— Извините, Киёши-сан, — доктор разводит руками, — мне пора. А вы побудьте тут, поговорите с ним.

Он выходит, и Теппей остается в палате наедине с Ханамией. Тишину нарушают писк аппаратуры и шум вентиляции. Теппей неловко пристраивает пакет с гостинцем на тумбочке и подтаскивает поближе стул, как это делал Кагами.

О чем говорить, он решительно не знает.

— Привет, Ханамия, — откашлявшись начинает он, — смотрю, дела твои не очень. Ты уж постарайся поправиться. О чем же говорить? Интересно, ты тоже не мог найти слова, когда приходил ко мне?

— С чего это ты взял? Киёши, это ты у нас не блещешь умом, — слышится слева, и Теппей едва не подпрыгивает на стуле. Ханамия стоит у стены, опершись на нее плечом, всем своим видом выражая скуку.

Первой мыслью Теппея — розыгрыш. Все это дурацкий злой розыгрыш, непонятно для кого, а Теппей попадается в ловушку. Но Ханамия, лежащий на постели, никуда не девается, легкие его так же мерно наполняются воздухом из трубок, грудь приподнимается и опускается. Второй Ханамия вдруг хмурится, когда Теппей переводит на него взгляд:

— Ты что меня видишь?

— Как это возможно? — Теппей жмурится крепко-крепко и щипает себя за бедро. — Такого просто не может быть.

Это похоже на какой-нибудь американский ужастик, которые иногда показывали по ТВ. В голове проносится сотня, наверное, мыслей сразу. И «у Ханамии есть брат-близнец» кажется самой адекватной из них.

— Ого, значит, ты меня видишь.

Теппей открывает глаза. Ну да, видит. Вот он стоит, улыбается так, что морозом по спине пробирает.

— Тебе придется поверить глазам, Киёши, — усмехается Ханамия, отталкивается от стены и подходит на расстояние вытянутой руки. 

Нос щекочет запах озона — как после дождя, проносится в голове у Теппея, — и ладони становятся влажными. Он протягивает руку, пытаясь дотронуться, и Ханамия не отходит. Там, где пальцы должны были коснуться синего свитера, они не встречают преграды, погружаются в тело Ханамии, и волоски на руках поднимаются дыбом. От ужаса.

— Знаешь, я бы тоже не поверил, если бы увидел такое, — говорит Ханамия. — Ну, и как ощущения?

— Х-холодно. — Зубы почти стучат, и Теппей, если бы его спросили, сейчас не смог бы ответить от страха это или действительно от холода. Кисть немеет, словно он опустил ладонь в прорубь.

— Это просто невероятно, что из всех, кто приходил ко мне, видишь меня только ты, ни мать, ни врачи, ни команда. Забавное состояние. — Ханамия проводит ладонью по плечу Теппея, к шее, едва касается ключиц. — Интересно, я ничего не чувствую. А если так? 

Его пальцы, кажется, вот-вот пройдут сквозь кожу, доберутся до сердца или легких, и тогда Теппей сам умрет, перестанет дышать, застынет его кровь, заледенеют мышцы. Но Ханамия ничего такого не делает, он просто касается кожи, стылый, как вылепленный из снега. Теппей отшатывается, едва не падает со стула, вскакивает на ноги и тут же стонет от боли.

— А вот мне не больно. — Ханамия правильно истолковывает его стон. — Киёши, ты помнишь, что я говорил? Раз болит, значит, живое.

Теппей сглатывает — неужели Ханамия уже умер? Он сам уверен, что умер, что уже не очнется? Не может быть!

Он порывисто хватает Ханамию за ладонь, настоящего, лежащего на больничной койке — прохладная кисть, сухая гладкая кожа. Теппей сжимает пальцы крепче, и Ханамия, стоящий рядом, вдруг громко охает и шипит сквозь зубы:

— Осторожнее, ты мне пальцы переломаешь, только срослись!

— Раз чувствуешь мою руку, значит, ты не умер.

— Я вижу, что еще живой, — едко говорит Ханамия, похоже, он справился с первым потрясением, — вон, видишь тонкую зеленую линию на мониторе? Пока она не станет прямой, мое тело функционирует по мере возможностей. Но это не значит, что оно живет. Чем дольше вот так, тем больше шансов, что я не проснусь никогда. А если проснусь, то лучше бы сдохнуть сразу.

— Ты не умрешь, — говорит Теппей с непоколебимыми спокойствием и уверенностью. По крайней мере, он надеется, что его слова звучат именно так. — Мы придумаем, как тебя спасти.

— Да? — Ханамия усмехается. — Ну-ну, расскажи же, как ты спасешь меня.

— Пока еще не знаю. Но вместе у нас обязательно получится!

— Опять твое глупое «вместе». Вместе победим, вместе справимся, вместе придумаем. Это могло сработать на Кубке, но вряд ли поможет здесь. Перестань тискать мои пальцы и проваливай, — последнее звучит холодно, без издевки. 

— Я не уйду, — твердо говорит Теппей. — Доктор велел оставаться с тобой и говорить. Может, так тебе станет легче.

— Если бы доктор знал, что ты видишь… всякое, вряд ли бы он оставил тебя наедине с беспомощным пациентом.

— Я не уйду, — снова повторяет Теппей и снова садится на стул.

— Упрямый осел.

Теппей не считает нужным отвечать. Вместо этого он размышляет, что он и вправду может сделать для Ханамии. По-хорошему, надо идти домой и искать информацию, а лучше в библиотеку или в какой-нибудь университет. Наверняка есть ученые, которые изучают подобное. Но, что, если кто-то узнает про «призрака» и про то, что Теппей видит его и говорит с ним. И правда же, напичкают лекарствами и не позволят приходить. Теппей морщит лоб, закусывает губу и думает, у кого бы спросить совета. 

— Ханамия, слушай, а вот ты сейчас… А ты не пробовал, ну, лечь туда. Похоже, сейчас главная проблема в том, чтобы соединить твои тело и душу. — Теппей размышляет вслух и не ждет ответа. 

— Главная проблема — это отсутствие у тебя мозгов. 

— Понятно.

— Что ты делаешь? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Ханамия некоторое время спустя.

— Что?

— Ты оглох? Я спрашиваю, что ты такое делаешь? — ледяным тоном повторяет Ханамия. Теппей, оказывается, и сам не заметил, как снова взял правую руку Ханамии и теперь греет кисть в ладонях. Ханамия, похоже, в ярости, глаза сверкают, брови сходятся на переносице, губы сжаты в тонкую линию, но есть в его облике что-то такое, что заставляет Теппея сказать: 

— Ты сейчас очень красивый.

Ханамия, кажется, впервые в жизни лишается дара речи.

7

— Добрый день, Ямагучи-сан. — Теппей кивает и идет по коридору дальше, к палате Ханамии. Несмотря на протесты, он приходит каждый день.

— Как дела сегодня? — спрашивает он с порога и притворяет за собой дверь. — Все еще не пришел в себя?

Внутри хлопочет медсестра, Мидори, поправляет одеяло и подушку, осторожно отводит отросшие волосы с глаз. Она чем-то напоминает Джейн, только выглядит серьезнее и чуточку старше.

— Все также, Киёши-сан, без изменений. 

Теппей кладет на тумбочку очередную плитку шоколада — их уже целая коллекция, — подтаскивает стул ближе и садится у постели Ханамии. Тот и вправду выглядит так же, как и вчера. Но стабильность не всегда хорошо.

— Отдай его ей, — говорит Ханамия.

— Что отдать? — машинально переспрашивает Теппей. Ханамия не удостаивает его ответом. Он сидит на подоконнике, подтянув ноги к груди, и смотрит в окно.

— Киёши-сан, вы что-то сказали? — спрашивает Мидори. Теппей улыбается, так проще всего, он постоянно забывает, что только он один видит Ханамию в двух экземплярах. Тот цедит с подоконника: 

— Шоколад отдай. Кому ты его сюда носишь?

Пока Теппей пытается уговорить Мидори взять плитку молочного шоколада, Ханамия молчит. Он вообще в последнее время становится очень молчаливым, не критикует новые идеи спасения и больше не вздрагивает, не реагирует, когда Теппей берет его за руку. Последнее пугает больше всего — Теппею кажется, что скоро он перестанет чувствовать даже его прикосновения. Что делать тогда, он не знает. Пока что это единственное доказательство того, что тело Ханамии не утратило своей связи с душой.

Мидори, наконец, смутившись, забирает шоколад и уходит, они остаются вдвоем. Некоторое время тишину нарушает только писк аппаратуры. Теппей смотрит на Ханамию, а тот — в окно. За окном — парк, где гуляют в погожие деньки больные. 

— Ханамия, — спрашивает Теппей, — а почему ты не падаешь вниз сквозь пластик?

Тот не отвечает, и Теппей снова берет его за руку. Он гладит большим пальцем ладонь и тыльную сторону, проводит ногтем между пальцев, массирует подушечки, зорко следя за реакцией Ханамии. Тот не шевелится.

— Утром я встречался с доктором Такамура, представился студентом второго курса, рассказал, что хочу провести исследование на тему потусторонних явлений. Он долго рассказывал о призраках, о том, как от них избавиться. Нес такой бред, что сразу стало понятно: доктор, несмотря на свои многочисленные труды, живого призрака в глаза не видел. — Ханамия бросает на него тяжелый взгляд. — И ни слова не сказал о том, как помочь призраку снова стать человеком. Слушай, может, все-таки священника…

— Киёши, замолчи. Хватит.

Ханамия, наконец, спрыгивает с подоконника и подходит ближе. Выглядит он неважно — усталый, измученный, бледный, но другого и ждать глупо.

— Ладно, завтра попробую сходить к какой-то гадалке в китайском квартале. Момои-сан дала мне адрес. Говорят, она…

Ханамия кладет ему ладонь на губы, и рот тут же немеет.

— Хватит, я сказал. Не надо священников и гадалок, перестань. Меня не нужно спасать. Мне не нужно спасение.

Он не говорит «Я не в твоей команде», но Теппею слышится именно это. Он сглатывает и пытается отстраниться, только Ханамия наваливается сильнее. Темные глаза будто огнем горят — опять злится. Холод расползается по телу, течет по горлу и груди, кажется, сейчас легкие превратятся в куски льда. Ханамия его отпускает через пару секунд, и Теппей жадно хватает губами воздух, старается не кашлять.

— Почему ты так злишься? — спрашивает Теппей, и голос его звучит хрипло, словно чужой.

— Я не злюсь, я трезво оцениваю шансы на успех и понимаю бессмысленность попыток.

— Лучше целый день в окно смотреть?

— Нет. Лучше просто умереть, чем жить вот так, овощем.

— Так об этом ты думаешь последнее время? — Во рту становится горько, горло сжимает, хочется взять Ханамию за шкирку и хорошенько встряхнуть, чтобы мозги встали на место. — О том, как бы поскорее умереть?

Ханамия снова молчит. Теппей не может его ударить, не может даже прикоснуться — в нынешнем состоянии у Ханамии есть свои преимущества. Все, что он может — это говорить, что они найдут решение и искать его. А еще — держать настоящего Ханамию за руку.

— Зачем ты нашел меня в Лос-Анджелесе? — спрашивает Теппей.

Этот вопрос стоило бы задать в самый первый день, но Теппей был так занят спасением Ханамии, что совершенно забыл о том, что было в Америке.

— Мне было скучно, — после небольшой паузы говорит Ханамия.

— Это не ответ.

— Тебе просто хотелось услышать кое-что другое, — усмехается Ханамия. — Сначала я не отходил далеко отсюда, потом понял, что ничего не случится и стал навещать всех подряд. Не думал же ты, что я ходил только к тебе? — Теппей чувствует, что щеки начинают гореть. — Значит, думал. Бедный, бедный Киёши. Такое разочарование. — В его голосе снова слышится знакомое удовлетворение, как раньше. Он смог уколоть Теппея, но ему плевать, зато Ханамия снова становится похож на себя. — Кстати, я даже к твоему бывшему капитану заглядывал. Но он меня тоже не увидел, к сожалению. Было бы весело пугать его. — Теперь Ханамия смеется по-настоящему.

— Меня ты не пугал, наоборот, помог.

Смех Ханамии обрывается. Он впивается в лицо Теппея острым, словно бритва, взглядом. 

— Ты был такой забавный, весь перекошенный от боли и страха. Пугать тебя не было необходимости. Кстати, сейчас зайдет медсестра, а ты так нежно сжимаешь мою руку, что она может истолковать это неверно.

Теперь Теппей пожимает плечами.

— Киёши-сан, — в палату действительно заглядывает Мидори, — как у вас тут дела?

— Все хорошо, — он улыбается. — Уже пора?

— К сожалению, да. 

— Еще пару минут, — просит он. Мидори бросает быстрый взгляд на его руки, держащие ладонь Ханамии, и тоже улыбается, понимающе, и закрывает дверь.

Теппей осторожно кладет ладонь Ханамии поверх одеяла, убирает стул к стене и подходит к Ханамии, стоящему у окна. Полюбилось ему это окно, наверное, потому что когда он в него смотрит, не нужно смотреть на Теппея.

— Завтра я опять приду, — предупреждает он. 

— Я и не сомневался, что от тебя так просто не избавишься.

— Не смей сдаваться. Это уже не игра, это твоя жизнь. 

— Вот именно — моя! Перестать учить меня, как жить или не жить. Перестань лезть в мою жизнь. 

— Не могу. Она и моя теперь тоже.

И прежде чем Ханамия успевает разразиться бранью или возражениями, Теппей прижимается губами к его губам. 

Это как глоток ледяной воды. Это как воздух на каком-нибудь полюсе, Северном или Южном. Это как первое мороженое в году. Холодно так, что аж дух захватывает и сладко-сладко. Это не поцелуй, Теппей не знает, как назвать то, что происходит.

Он отступает на шаг, когда от холода и недостатка кислорода начинает кружиться голова. Тело кажется тяжелым, руки и вовсе дрожат и трясутся. Ханамия смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами и подносит руку к губам. 

— Не ругайся, — хрипит Теппей и грузно оседает на пол. 

В палату снова заглядывает Мидори:

— Киёши-сан, что с вами? 

Она подскакивает к нему, касается лба горячей ладонью и прижимает пальцы к горлу — считает пульс.

— Все хорошо, Мидори-сан.

— Вы весь побелели! Что-то болит? 

— Ничего, просто голова закружилась.

— Вам надо прилечь, это все от волнения, наверное. Не переживайте, Киёши-сан, с Ханамией-саном все будет хорошо. Он обязательно очнется.

— Очнется, — Мидори говорит ему еще что-то, предлагает позвать доктора, кажется, но Теппей ее не слушает, оглядывается по сторонам. Призрака в палате уже нет.

Теппей с трудом поднимается, мягко отказывается от помощи Мидори и идет к выходу. Его штормит, в теле все еще чувствуется слабость, ломит руки и ноги, как от простуды. Он успевает дойти по коридору до лифта, когда слышит объявление по громкой связи:

— Доктор Мато, срочно пройдите в палату четыреста пятнадцать. Доктор Мато, срочно пройдите в палату четыреста пятнадцать.

Четыреста пятнадцать — это номер палаты Ханамии. Теппей останавливается, стискивает кулаки, глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться, и быстро идет обратно. Мимо него пробегает санитар, и Теппею становится по-настоящему страшно.

Он заглядывает в палату к Ханамии и видит, как суетятся возле его постели Мидори и еще одна медсестра.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он.

— Не мешайте, Киёши-сан, — доктор протискивается в дверной проем. — Все потом, не мешайте сейчас.

Санитар захлопывает за ними дверь, и Теппей остается ждать у дверей. Пару раз его пытаются выпроводить из отделения, и на третий Теппей соглашается пройти в зал ожидания. Ему до одури страшно, что Ханамия и вправду умрет. Это, наверное, стало бы неплохой его местью Теппею за поцелуй. Он смотрит на дисплей мобильного и понимает, что прошло всего десять минут. Они кажутся ему минимум парой часов. 

Доктор появляется через полчаса.

— Все хорошо, Киёши-сан, — говорит он прежде, чем Теппей успевает открыть рот. — Нам очень повезло — Макото-кун, наконец, очнулся. 

Теппею кажется, что его ударили по голове. В ушах стоит звон, сердце колотится быстро-быстро, язык будто к нёбу прилипает.

— К нему пока нельзя, но я могу вас обрадовать: чувствует он себя неплохо. Макото-куну придется провести еще некоторое время в больнице, мы будем наблюдать за его состоянием. Но, думаю, осложнений не будет. А вам бы сейчас домой, отдохнуть. Приходите завтра, думаю, он будет рад вас видеть. А сейчас мне надо сообщить Ханамии-сан.

— Спасибо, доктор.

Теппей должен, наверное, радоваться, но у него нет сил. Он остается сидеть на стуле, и в голове стучит: очнулся-очнулся-очнулся. На светлые джинсы падает капелька, расползается кляксой, и Теппей проводит ладонью по лицу — мокрое. Оказывается, по щекам текут слезы.

Теппею снова совсем не стыдно. Он вдруг улыбается — с Ханамией любой забудет, что это такое.

8

Идти к очнувшемуся Ханамии и хочется, и страшно. В четыреста пятнадцатой палате его нет, и медсестра охотно поясняет, что его уже перевели в обычную. В новой палате Ханамии кроме него еще три человека.

— Привет, — говорит Теппей, кладет шоколад на тумбочку и ищет глазами стул, чтобы придвинуть его к постели. Ханамия взирает на него с удивлением, правда неясно с деланным или искренним.

— Ты что тут забыл? — Голос Ханамии хриплый.

— Пришел навестить тебя.

Стул оказывается жестким и неудобным, в четыреста пятнадцатой был лучше. 

— А я-то думал, что медсестра меня надуть решила. Все вчера тебе дифирамбы пела. Ах, какой у вас хороший друг, — он старается говорить тоньше, явно передразнивая Мидори, но выходит как-то сипло. Будто он заново учится говорить.

— Мидори-сан хорошо о тебе заботилась все это время. И все остальные тоже. 

— Да уж. 

— Ханамия, как ты чувствуешь себя?

— Так, будто меня машина сбила, и я почти два месяца провалялся в коме. А в остальном — отлично. Спасибо что спросил. 

— Ты помнишь что-нибудь? — спрашивает Теппей. 

— Конечно, помню, что за идиотский вопрос?

— Это хорошо, — улыбается он и берет Ханамию за руку, как делал это уже много-много раз. Он даже не думает об этом, действуя машинально, а Ханамия давится воздухом и шипит возмущенно:

— Ты что творишь?!

Он вырывает кисть из рук Теппея и потирает запястье, округлая косточка, кажется, выступила еще сильнее. Глаза Ханамии сверкают, на щеках алеет румянец — снова злится.

— Ты же сказал, что помнишь, — беспомощно бормочет Теппей.

— Мы не одни, идиот! 

Теппей оглядывается через плечо. На них никто не смотрит, но он и вправду совершенно забыл о соседях. Он улыбается, надеясь, что улыбка выходит виноватой.

— Я не подумал, извини. 

— И не старайся, — отрезает Ханамия. — Щенячий взгляд тебе не поможет.

Этот Ханамия так отличается от того, потерявшего надежду, что Теппей совсем теряет голову. И еще Ханамия и вправду красив, когда злится. Хочется дернуть его за волосы, чтобы проверить рассердится ли он еще сильнее.

— Ханамия, давай встречаться, — шепотом предлагает Теппей. За его спиной раздается сухое покашливание, Ханамия краснеет еще сильнее.

— Нет, — говорит он холодно. — Тебе лучше уйти. И шоколад забери — хочешь, медсестре своей любимой отдай.

Мидори сегодня, наверное, не работает, но в отделении есть и другие, которые заботились о Ханамии.

— Ты же знаешь, что я вернусь? — спрашивает Теппей, поднимаясь со стула. Он оттаскивает его на место, к дальней стене и снова возвращается к кровати Ханамии.

— Знаю, — вздыхает Ханамия. — От тебя так просто не отделаешься.

Теппей улыбается — это точно. Уже взявшись за дверную ручку, он слышит:

— Киёши, я люблю горький шоколад.


End file.
